Supernatural Fan Fiction: A Balance Being
by AlexSally
Summary: Sam and Dean go out for a normal hunt, but find someone or something... Which bring them on a journey to keep the world safe...
1. Chapter 1: A Balance Being

9

A Balance Being

By: Alexandra Mooney

A Fan Made Supernatural Story

Dean sat in his room alone thinking about everything. He was so filled with anger and rage that he couldn't control himself. He walked to his bed and was lying down. He was tired of all the pain and loss. Then there a knock at the door. "Dean?" It was Sam. Sam walked into the room. He seemed to be worried about Dean.

"What is it Sam?" said Dean.

"I found a case in a small town in Ohio. There are seven victims' eyes burned out and burns all over the body. It seems to be Angel but they were shot. What Angel kills people with a gun?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but it is a good time for a case right now, Angel or no Angel," said Dean as he got up and began to pack his bag.

The ride was long, since they didn't speak a word. Soon they arrived to the small town. They immediately went to the morgue to view the bodies.

"Hello, I am Agent James White and this is my partner Agent Wilson Clark. We are here to see the burned victims," said Dean, as he and Sam show their badges.

"I am Dr. John. I am the one who did the autopsy on all seven victims. What does the FBI have to do with this?"

"You don't think it's odd that there are seven different people who died from the same thing?" said Sam.

"Fine, please follow me," said Dr. John as he lead Dean and Sam to the back of the room where the corpses were kept.

"Well, here they are, the first victim, a twenty-three old woman named Anna Brown. She has been missing for over three months. The next victim is a forty-five year old man who has a wife, no children, and the other five have not yet been identified," said Dr. John.

"Did you find anything odd about the bodies?" asked Sam.

"Why, yes, one of the women and three of the men seem to have retractable teeth, and for the rest, they all had human flesh between their teeth," said Dr. John as he showed the teeth and the flesh to Dean and Sam.

After they left the morgue, Sam spoke. "So whatever is doing this is killing Vampires and werewolves. We should find this beast before it starts killing humans." They began to walk to the police station.

"All I know is the more we go into this, the more it seems to be an Angel," said Dean as they approached the Sheriff's office.

"Hello, what can I do for you boys?" said the Sheriff

"Hello, my name is agent James White and this is my partner. We are here to get information about the crime scene of the burnt victims," Dean said as they showed their badges.

"I see, well good luck. There was only one thing found at each scene," he said as he pulled out a bag filled with seven feathers all were completely black.

Sam and Dean returned to the hotel they were staying at. "If this is not an Angel, then I have no idea what it could be," said Dean as he sat on the bed.

"But is it possible for an angel to have black wings? Dean, I think we need to call Cass for this," said Sam as he sat on the other bed.

Dean didn't say anything at first. "Fine," he said as he lay down.

Sam got up and called Castiel. "Hello Cass. It's Sam."

"What is it Sam?" said Castiel.

"We found a case in Ohio we believe could be an Angel, but what Angel has black wings?" said Sam as he walked around the room. Dean sat up on the bed and looked at Sam as he walked around the room.

"I will be there soon, Sam," said Castiel with a little bit of panic in his voice. And he hung up the phone.

"Cass?!" said Sam.

"What happened? What did Cass say?" said Dean as he got up.

"He said he is coming, and then he hung up," said Sam as he dropped his phone on the bed.

In less than a minute, there was a knock at the door. Sam got up and opened the door. "Hello Sam," said Castiel as he entered the room. Dean looked tired like he didn't sleep for days; he was sitting on the end of his bed drinking a beer. Castiel looked at Dean and then turned to Sam. "Where is the black Angle feather that you found?" asked Castiel.

Sam pulled out the bag filled with the black feathers. Castiel reached out to grasp it, but Sam pulled it away. "What's going on Cass?!" said Sam.

Castiel ripped the bag out of Sam's hand. "There is a story that the Angels used to speak of," said Castiel as he went into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and other ingredients from a small bag which he was carrying in his trench coat.

"The story was about an Angel that was in love with a demon, and they had a female child with large black wings," said Castiel as he began to add the ingredients to the bowl. "The Arch-Angels killed the Angel, and the demon and sent the child to be trapped in Tartarus, and somehow she escaped," said Castiel.

"Tartarus, like from Greek mythology? Is it a part of hell?" said Sam as he walked up to Castiel.

"Yes, but no demon or human can enter Tartarus. Only the Arch-Angels were able to enter and she was too powerful to be put in purgatory or hell itself," said Castiel as he pulled out a knife and made a deep cut in his hand.

"Then how did she get out?" said Dean as he walked up aside Sam.

"That I do not know, but I do know we need to find her and destroy her," said Castiel as he picked up one of the black feathers and put it in the bowl. Then a burst of smoke came out.

"She hasn't killed any humans. Why does she need to be killed?" said Sam.

"Why should she not be destroyed? The Arch-Angels put her in Tartarus for a good reason," said Dean.

"Is there even a way to kill such a thing?!" said Sam.

"She is very dangerous, not just to Angels, but to every man, woman and child. No one should have such power," said Castiel as he grasped Dean's and Sam's shoulders.

Soon they appeared in front of a large house almost in the middle of nowhere.

"Cass! Next time give us a heads-up before you poof us somewhere!" said Dean. "Where are we anyway?"

"We are in the mountains of Colorado," said Castiel as he began to walk towards the house.

"What is this place, Bruce Wayne's mansion?" said Dean as he followed Castiel.

"It's odd that a house would be built all the way up here away from the city," said Sam as they walked up the stairs to the front door.

"It seems that she has some type of spell on this place. My powers are useless," said Castiel.

"Oh, great. I guess we have to do it the old fashioned way," said Dean.

"Dean, before we try doing anything, don't you think we should at least try to talk to her? I mean, we have met decent monsters in the past," said Sam as he stood in front of the door.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat," said Dean as he knocked on the door.

A tall old man opened the door. He seemed to be a butler. "Ah, Welcome Sir Winchesters and Sir Castiel. Lady Alexandra is expecting you," he said, as he let them in.

"You're a Reaper," said Castiel. Dean and Sam backed away from the man, both pulling out large knives.

"Was a Reaper, not anymore Sir," said the man "And please, no weapons. Lady Alexandra wishes to keep this a peaceful matter. And please follow me." Dean and Sam drew back their weapons.

The old man walked the down a long hallway to a large room where there was an inside pool. There was someone swimming on the side of the pool, but they were not able to see the face of the person. The old man picked up a towel and walked to the other side of the pool. "They are here, my lady," he said. The figure stood up and slowly came out of the pool. It was a woman. She opened her great, black wings. She took the towel and turned to look at Sam and Dean. She had long black hair that covered her shoulders. She also had pure blue eyes, as if her grace shown right through them.

"Hello Sam, Dean and Castiel," she said as she began to dry off her wings. She was wearing a white, two piece bathing suit with a very beautiful black design on it.

"You wish to kill me. I understand why, but yet you have not tried," said Alexandra as she wrapped the towel around her body. "You must be hungry. We will talk more during dinner. Albert, please show our guests to the dining room and make sure that the other guest has arrived. I will be there soon," said Alexandra as he went through a side door.

"Another guest?" said Dean as he followed Albert.

Albert walked down a long hallway and opened double doors letting Sam, Dean and Castiel into the dining room. As they entered the room, a voice rang out "Hello Boys." It was Crowley. He was in a pure black suit and he was standing in front of a window. The room was pretty large. It almost looked like a dining room from a 1900's house. All along the walls were show cases with different types of objects, most of them weapons. The cases had a spell on them which could only be opened by Alexandra.

"Please sit down. The lady will be down soon," said Albert as he closed the doors.

"Why the hell are you here, Crowley?!" said Dean as he walked to the other side of the table.

"I was summoned here. The better question is why are you still here? Usually you would have killed a monster like her already," said Crowley as he sat down in the chair next to the head of the table. "Oh, Don't mind me. I am just here to watch the show mostly."

"Dean!" said Sam as he was looking at one of the show cases.

"What is it now?" said Dean as he turned to Sam.

"It's the colt! I thought the colt was completely lost," said Sam.

Dean quickly walked to the side of Sam to see the colt. "Well that explains why the vampires and werewolves were shot," Dean said.

"That is not the only thing she has," said Castiel.

He was standing in front of a tall glass case which had a wooden backing and which contained a large sword.

"The Sword of Michael," said Castiel as he looked at Dean.

"How in the hell did she get her hands on Michael's sword?!" said Dean.

"How indeed," said a voice. They all turned to look. It was Alexandra. She was in a long black dress which was black as her wings. She walked to the head of the table and sat down. "Please sit. I believe you have many questions you wish to ask me," she said as she looked a Castiel.

"You can start with the sword," said Dean as he sat down in the chair next to Alexandra. As Dean sat down, so did Sam and Castiel.

"I was cast into Tartarus by the Arch-Angel because I was not meant to be created. So they punished me by killing my parents in front of me and trapped me in Tartarus to be tortured for the rest of my life, which is forever. After over 2,000 years, I found myself on these mountains. I was saved by an Arch-Angel Saraqael. He is the only one who didn't wish to kill my family or send me away. He gave me the sword to hide and protect it. He trusted me. His reasons are unknown," she said as she got up and looked at the sword. "If you wish to kill me, that is the weapon and the only weapon that can kill me," she said as she turned to look at Dean.

"Dinner is served," said Albert as he laid out their most favorite food. Dean got a large cheeseburger with fries, and Sam got a salad with grilled chicken. Alexandra had the same thing as Sam, but with no chicken.

"I thought Angels or demons didn't eat food," said Sam as he took a bite of the chicken.

"Yes, it's true, but I was born with some humanity in me," said Alexandra as she looked at the food.

"After so long, I still don't understand it. It only happens sometimes when I need to eat or sleep," said Alexandra.

"You are able to taste food and feel human emotions?" said Castiel as he looked at Alexandra. She did not answer, but looked at Crowley who looked smug in the chair. He looked amused. "Do you wish to say something Crowley?" said Alexandra.

"I am here to talk about our deal," he said.

"Deal?!" said Dean "You were not summoned here."

"Demons lie," said Crowley.

"Crowley, we will speak more about the deal later," said Alexandra.

"As you wish," he said and then vanished.

"You made a deal with Crowley?!" said Dean.

"No, at least not yet," said Alexandra, as she sat there calmly eating.

"Why?" said Castiel. "Crowley should not be trusted."

"I want to see what I will get out of it," she said and continued, "I am at a loss. I am trying to understand my purpose, to destroy or to help mankind." she stood up and walked to the window. "My parents were good people and wished to help those in need, but after my mother had caused so many deaths not just of humans but also Angels…"

Alexandra wasn't able to finish her sentence. She grasped her side in pain and fell to the floor. Albert appeared and ran to her side. Castiel, Sam and Dean stood up from their chairs. "Leave," she said. "Leave now," she yelled and waved her hand.

Soon after Castiel, Sam and Dean were back at the hotel in Ohio, Sam asked, "What just happened?"

"I do not know," said Castiel "I am going back."

"Cass, that is not such a good idea," said Dean.

"I know she is dangerous, but she is still a sister of the lord, and I will help her," said Castiel as he vanished.

"Cass! Dammit!" said Dean.

Castiel soon appeared at Alexandra's front door. Before he could knock, Albert opened the door. "Sir Castiel, I expected you to return. Lady Alexandra is in her study if you wish to speak to her," he said as he let Castiel in.

Castiel walked up the stairs and down a hall with Albert. He went into the study alone. The room was attached to her bedroom. The room had many shelves filled with old books and scrolls. There was only one window which a desk sat in front of. Alexandra was sitting in the chair in front of the desk which was covered in papers and books. Her wings where tightly closed to her back. "Why did you return Castiel?" she said.

She had changed her clothes. She was wearing a gray undershirt and jeans. She was holding a cloth to her side. Castiel walked towards her, knelt and slowly removed her hand and the cloth off the wound. It was deep and it was bleeding heavily. It seemed to be healing but was ripped open again. Castiel placed his hand on the wound and healed it completely. He removed his hand and stood up.

"I came here to help you," he said as he began to walk away.

"Why?" said Alexandra as she stood up.

Castiel stopped and turned around. "Because I believe you are not what your mother used to be."

"Castiel, you hold on to great pain. It has been a long time since I have seen an Angel, but you are the first that I have seen who has a pure heart, and for this I wish to give you a gift," she said as she walked up to Castiel. She put her hand over his heart. Then there was a bright light.

"What did you do?!" said Castiel in shock.

"Try this," she said as she gave him a piece of chocolate. Castiel ate the chocolate and could taste it sweetness.

"I gave you a piece of my humanity. You deserve more than me," she said as she began to walk away. Castiel grasped her hand and pulled her back. Alexandra looked into Castiel's eyes and they kissed. The kiss was passionate, almost like pure love.

After, Castiel looked at Alexandra and said, "I'm sorry," and left without another word.

Dean and Sam had returned to the Bunker. Sam was looking through "The Man of Letters" books to find more information about Alexandra, as Dean was drinking a beer and listening to his music.

"Here!" said Sam as he walked over to Dean who removed his head-phones. Sam read out loud, "May, 18, 1932, a hunter name James Gotthardt arrived with an Angel with large black wings. This is the first time we have seen an Angel that does not need a vessel to walk on Earth. After examination of the Angel, it seems to believe that she is not a pure Angel, as she burns when touched by holy water. She is not an Angel, but a hybrid of an Angel and a demon. We also discovered deep wounds along her arms and on her chest. They did not heal as fast as a normal Angel's wounds would heal. James believes this is so, because she is also part human, which came from her father's side because he was possessing a vessel. June 10, 1932, she escaped and killed both the men who were guarding the door. How she escaped is still unknown." Sam finished reading.

"It ends there," said Sam, as he closed the book.

Then Castiel appeared at the other end of the table. "Cass! Where the hell has you been?" said Dean as he stood up and walked towards him.

"Cass? Do you have lipstick on your lips?" said Dean.

Castiel walked and looked in the mirror and cleaned his face.

"Did you? No…" said Dean as he looked at Castiel.

Castiel turn a looked at Dean. "What did you find on Alexandra?" he said as he walked to Sam.

"You did! You kissed her!" said Dean.

"You did what?!" said Sam as he stood up from his chair.

"It was just a kiss," said Castiel as he sat in the chair.

Dean smiled and sat next to Castiel.

"She's hot. I don't blame you," said Dean, as he pat Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel did not respond to Dean. "I believe she will be a great asset to you," he said.

"Oh great, we got another Castiel," said Dean.

"No Dean, there is only one of me," said Castiel.

Then out of the blue, a man appeared right next to Dean. Dean stood up with shock and grabbed the nearest weapon.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here!?" said Dean, as he pointed the weapon at the man. The man was tall and young, but looked like he had seen many horrible things.

"Saraqael?" said Castiel, as he and Sam stood up.

"Castiel, it's good to see you, but this is not a social call," Saraqael said as he walked around the room.

"Then why are you here?" asked Sam as he walked to Dean, taking the weapon out of his hand.

"To warn you the other Angels know that Alexandra is alive and they want her dead. She must be protected, no matter what," said Saraqael.

"Why?" said Dean.

"She is my responsibility. I promised her father that she will be protected from the Angels," Saraqael said.

"You wish for us to watch her and keep her safe?" said Sam.

"Castiel, I trust you to keep her safe," said Saraqael, ignoring Sam.

And then he left without another word.

The End

Episode 1

Copyright 2015

Alexandra R. Mooney


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness In The Light

Darkness In The Light

By: Alexandra Mooney

A Fan Made Supernatural Story

"Morning," said Sam as Dean entered the room, his hair all wet from taking a shower.

"Morning, did you even sleep last night? You look like shit," said Dean as he sat across from Sam.

"No, I was up all night trying to find more information about Alex," said Sam as she slammed a book close and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," said Dean.

"I can't. She killed two of 'The Men of Letters' in the blink of an eye and can do the same to us!" said Sam.

"Cass has it under control, and if she becomes evil, we do the same thing that we did to Crowley – we tie here up and put her in the dungeon," said Dean as he took a sip of his coffee. "But this time, we make sure she doesn't escape."

Sam yawned. "Here, you need this more than me," said Dean as he passed his coffee to Sam.

"Thanks," said Sam as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Do you think Cass has a thing for Alex?" said Dean as he leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe," said Sam as he finished the coffee.

As they were talking, Alexandra appeared next to Sam. Sam jumped in shock and Dean laughed.

"My apologies, Sam. Did I scare you?" she said as she sat down and stretched out her wings.

"No, not at all," said Sam, trying to sound macho.

"You're such a liar, Sam. Why are you here, Alex?" said Dean.

"I found a case," she said as she passed a New Jersey newspaper down to Sam.

Sam began to read the article out loud. "Wednesday, a woman named Anna Hunt was found by her husband James Hunt, dead on her coach in the living room. Dr. Wilson did the autopsy and discovered that every bone with in her body was completely destroyed, but no signs of struggle were found inside the home. The police keep it as an ongoing investigation," Sam finished.

"Well, then I guess we are going to New Jersey," said Dean.

"I can fly us there," said Alexandra.

"No," said Dean. "I'm tired of being fluttered around by feathery fools with daddy issues."

"But," Alexandra began to say as she walked up to Dean.

"No, we are going to drive," Dean said, as he went to pack. "And also we have to get you a new outfit to cover those wings."

"Here, for now, wear this coat to cover your wings," said Sam as he gave her a long black raincoat.

"I understand," she said as she put the coat on.

Alexandra sat in the back of the car as Sam sat in the passenger seat and Dean was driving. Sam and Dean were already in their suits. They didn't say much during the drive. Sam would look in the back at Alexandra a couple of times during the drive, but she didn't notice, since she was looking at the window the whole time. Soon Dean pulled up to a woman's store. They entered and Dean walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Hello. My friend here needs a outfit. You see she's not very good with fashion," he said flirtatiously as he leaned against the desk.

"I can see that," said the woman as she looked at Alexandra. "Let's see what I can do."

The woman walked up to Alexandra. "Come with me, sweetheart. We are going to make you look beautiful," she said as she dragged Alexandra to the back of the store.

"Really, Dean, why did you choose this store?" said Sam a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you can't imagine Alex wearing this," said Dean as he pulled a red lacy bra out and held it up to Sam's chest. "It matches your eyes."

Sam pulled the bra out of Dean's hand aggressively and hung the bra back up and walked over and took a seat by the window. Soon Dean joined him. As he sat there, he watched and winked at the women shopping. After about ten or twenty minutes later, the woman from the desk came walking out.

"Well, I didn't think I could do it, but I did, and she looks beautiful. Please welcome the new Alexandra," she said as Alexandra walked out in black high heels and a black knee-long skirt with a white blouse and over that a long, dark, gray trench coat.

"Wow," said Dean quietly to Sam.

Alexandra walked up to Dean and Sam. "Shall we go?" she said as she handed Sam the raincoat and headed for the exit.

They soon arrived at the morgue where the body was kept. As Dean parked the car, he turned to look at Alexandra and said, "If you're going to hunt with us, there are some rules you need to follow. First, do not use your hybrid powers unless it's absolutely necessary. Secondly, keep those black wings hidden completely. Thirdly, do exactly what I say. Got it?"

"Yes," said Alexandra as they got out of the car.

Sam turned around to look at Alexandra. "Here take this," said Sam as he gave her an FBI badge.

As they entered the morgue, Dean went up to the desk where a woman was organizing papers.

"Hello, I am Agent John Clark, and these are my partners, James Parker and Sallie White," he said as he and Sam showed their badges. Alexandra stared at the woman "Sallie?" said Dean as he looked at her. Then Alexandra pulled out the badge to show it, but it was upside down. Dean sighed and Sam turned it around.

"Sorry, she is new to the field," said Dean.

"We are here to see Dr. Wilson about Anna Hunt," said Sam.

"I am Dr. Wilson," said Dr. Wilson as he entered the room.

"Dr. Wilson, these agents wish to see Anna's body," said the woman at the desk.

"Follow me," said Dr. Wilson as he began to lead them to the back where the bodies were held. Anna's body was still on the table. Dr. Wilson pulled the back sheet that was covering the body.

"Is it true every bone in the body was completely smashed?" said Dean.

"Yes, every bone has been broken, all the way down to the toes," said Dr. Wilson as he showed them the x-rays.

"Dr. Wilson, your wife is on the line. She wishes to talk to you," said the woman behind the desk at the door from which they entered.

"I am sorry. I have to take this. If you have any questions, just ask my assistant," the coroner said as he left the room.

"It could be a witch," said Dean.

"Is it possible for a witch to make a person completely crush their own body?" said Sam.

Alexandra was looking at the body while Sam and Dean discussed the case. She started looking inside the mouth and at the teeth and continued to the eyes and ears.

"Ectoplasm," she said to herself.

She started to look at the arms for bruising. She lifted the arm, but there was not a sign of bruising at all.

"Alex, please put down the arm," said Dean, looking a little ill.

"Oh, sorry," said Alexandra and put down the corpse's arm.

She walked over to a table where the victim's belongings laid and started to look through it. During the search, she found car keys and pictures. Alexandra picked up the pictures and looked at them one by one. As she was looking, a silver ring fell onto the table. Alexandra picked it up and looked at it; the ring seemed to be a wedding ring. Dean and Sam were still talking to each other during this time.

"She was having an affair," said Alexandra as she walked to them with the ring in her hand.

"How do you know?" said Sam.

"Her wedding ring," she said as she showed the ring to them.

"See how the outside is tarnished and the inside is completely clean and shiny? This mean she removed her ring often," said Alexandra as she put the ring back.

"She was possessed by a vengeful spirit," said Alexandra as she walked up to Dean.

"Was there any ectoplasm on the body?" said Sam.

"Yes, inside her ears," said Alexandra.

After they had examined the body, they left to find a hotel to stay at. It didn't take long to find there was only one not far from the morgue.

"This has to be a very powerful spirt to crush a full grown woman," said Sam as they entered hotel room.

The hotel room was small with only two beds and a very small kitchen. The walls were dark blue and the floor was wooden.

"Guys, I think we have a problem. There are only two beds," said Dean as he looked at Alexandra.

"I don't need to sleep, not tonight. I will make sure no one breaks in when you sleep," said Alexandra.

"Alex, people can't sleep when someone else is watching them," said Dean as he sat on the bed. "It's creepy."

"I understand," said Alexandra as she vanished.

"Good job, Dean," said Sam sarcastically.

"What, I can't be the only one who would think it's creepy and she will be back. Relax," said Dean. He took of his coat and tie.

As Dean slept, he was dreaming that he was sitting in the park watching women running and doing yoga.

"Dean," said a voice.

Dean turned around "Cass! Why in the hell are you in my dreams?!" he said as Cass sat next to him.

"Where is Alexandra?" he said.

"I don't know. She vanished before I went to bed," said Dean.

"Dean! She needs to be protected!" said Castiel with anger.

"She will be fine, Cass. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. The better question is where you have been?" said Dean.

"I have been finding information about Alexandra's deal with Crowley. Crowley wants Michael's sword," said Castiel.

"Why and what would she get in return?" said Dean.

"Michael's sword can kill any living thing, any angel, any demon, anything that breathes. Whoever has the power of the sword can control hell and heaven. What she gets in return, I don't know," said Castiel.

"So we just make sure Crowley doesn't get his slimy little hands on the sword," said Dean.

"Yes, Well I will leave you to your…dream," said Castiel and then vanished.

Dean opened his eyes.

"Morning," said Sam as he was getting dressed.

"Do I smell bacon?" said Dean, as he got out of bed.

"Yes, Alex brought breakfast for us," said Sam as he went into the bathroom.

"Why?" said Dean as he took a piece of bacon.

"I don't know. To be nice I guess," said Sam.

Dean took some bacon and sat on his bed.

"Cass visited me last night in my dream," said Dean.

"In your dream? What did he say?" said Sam as he started to brush his teeth.

"About the deal that Alex had made with Crowley," said Dean.

"What was the deal?" said Sam, as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Apparently Crowley wants Michael's sword," said Dean still sitting on the bed.

"Well we just make sure he doesn't get his hands on it," said Sam as he washed his face "Why doesn't Cass just ask Alex?"

"I don't know," said Dean "Do you think Alex is a virgin?"

"What type of question is that?!" said Sam as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I am just curious. I mean, when we first met Cass, he was a virgin," said Dean as he went into the bathroom.

"Are you asking because you want to sleep with her?" said Sam as he sat the kitchen table.

"No, you're the only one who sleeps with demons," said Dean as he washed his face.

"Mistakes," said Sam.

"Whatever. I just realized we don't know anything about Alex. Yeah, we know she's a hybrid of an angel and demon and her parents were killed, but we really don't know her," said Dean as he got dressed.

"Why do we need to know?" said Sam.

"Because if she has something going on with Cass, I just need to know that he won't get hurt," said Dean.

"Aww, Dean cares for Cass," said Sam.

"Shut up," said Dean as he threw a pillow at him.

Soon after, Alexandra appeared on the other side of the table. She was wearing skinny jeans with the white blouse and the dark gray trench coat. "Good Morning," she said.

"Where did you go?" said Sam.

"To my house. I had unfinished work," she said. "I believe we should talk to the husband."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Sure why not," said Dean.

Alexandra grasped Dean and Sam's shoulder. Then they appeared in front of Mr. Hunt's house.

"Why do angels do that!?" said Dean with anger.

Sam knocked on the door and a man answered.

"Mr. Hunt?" said Dean.

"Yes, I am Mr. Hunt," he said.

"Hello, my name is James Clark and these are my partners," said Dean as he, Sam and Alexandra showed their badges. "We are here to talk about your wife's death."

"Oh, well please come in," said Mr. Hunt.

They walked into the house and they all sat down, but Alexandra was walking around the room, looking at the pictures that were hanging along the wall.

"Did your wife have any enemies or anyone who wanted to hurt her?" asked Sam.

"No. She had many friends, really. She mostly worked at home, and she hardly left the house," said Mr. Hunt.

"Has anything weird happened lately? Like odd sounds or cold spots within the house?" said Dean as he intervened.

"Well, there have been some odd sounds, but I think it might have been the rats that we found in the house some weeks ago," said Mr. Hunt.

"You had a daughter?" asked Alexandra, as she turned around and looked at Mr. Hunt.

"Yes, her name was Emily. She died in a car crash. She was only ten years old. Her mother never forgave herself for her death," said Mr. Hunt.

"Was she cremated?" asked Alexandra.

"Yes, it was her mother's wish," said Mr. Hunt.

"Did she have anything that she loved or kept with her all the time?" asked Sam.

"She had a locket that her grandma had given to her before she died of cancer," said Mr. Hunt.

"Where is the locket now?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. My wife kept it," said Mr. Hunt.

Dean's phone began to ring. He answered it immediately. "Agent James. What?! When?! We will be there soon," said Dean as he hung up his phone. "There has been another killing."

"I am sorry, but we must leave. If anything comes up, please call me," said Sam as he gave Mr. Hunt his phone number.

They left the house.

"Alex, I need my car so we can get there!" said Dean angrily.

"Sorry, I will get it," she said as she vanished.

"Alex! Come on!" said Dean.

Soon after, the car appeared with Alexandra in the back seat. Dean and Sam looked at each other with shock.

They immediately got in the car and drove down to the crime scene, which wasn't far from Mr. Hunts House. They arrived at a small house. The place had cops everywhere. They showed their badges and were let into the house. In the house there was a blanket covering a body.

"Ah, agents. Dr. Wilson told me you were in town. I am Sheriff Wayne. I guess Dr. Wilson called you here," he said with a Texas accent.

"Yes, we would like to look around the house, if you don't mind," said Sam.

"Go ahead. My boys got what they need," said the Sheriff.

Alexandra walked over to the body and lifted up the blanket. "Same as Anna Hunt," she said, as she put the blanket back over the body.

"Who is the victim?" asked Sam as he walked over to the Sheriff.

"His name in Oliver Brown – no wife and no children he lived alone," said the Sheriff.

"This is the man Anna was having an affair with," said Alexandra.

"How do you know?" said Dean as he walked up to Alexandra.

"In Anna's things, she had a picture of Oliver and his number on the back," she said "Sheriff, may we search Oliver's room?"

"Yes, it's the first door on the right," said the Sheriff.

Alexandra immediately went up the stairs into the bedroom. The bedroom was pretty large with a king size bed and a walk through closet.

"Wow," said Dean, as he saw the bed.

Alexandra looked around the room as Dean began to search through the drawers which were in the bedroom.

"Maybe they were good friends or family," said Sam.

"Woo, I don't think so Sam," said Dean as he held naughty pictures of Anna and Oliver.

Sam walked up to Dean and looked at the pictures. He grabbed them and shoved them back in the drawer.

"So the spirit of Emily found out about the affair and killed her mother and then Oliver," said Dean as they left the house and got into the car.

"We need to find the locket and destroy it," said Sam.

"I know where it is," said Alexandra.

"How?!" said Dean, as they sat in the car.

"With this," she said as she showed a journal. "It's Anna's. I found it at Mr. Hunt's house. It tells where she put the locket."

"You stole it?!" said Sam. "Alex, you don't take things that aren't yours!"

"Where is the locket?" asked Dean as he interrupted Sam.

"It's with the ashes of Emily," she said.

"Awesome," said Dean sarcastically.

"We will go tonight, when no one is around," said Sam.

They returned to the hotel and waited for the sun to set. Alexandra soon left. As they arrived at the hotel, Sam and Dean were alone.

"Hey, I got us something to eat and some beer," said Dean as he put a fast food bag and a six pack of beer on the table.

"Oh, thanks," said Sam, as he was working on his computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean as he sat down at the table.

"Research," said Sam.

"Come on, are you still looking for information on Alex? She helped us solve this case," said Dean as he opened a beer.

"I know, I know, but I just have a feeling," said Sam as he closed his computer.

"I know what you mean, but I had the same feeling about Meg and Cass," said Dean.

"I guess," said Sam.

"Relax and have a beer," said Dean as he passed beer.

As the hours passed and as the sky got darker, they talked and played cards.

"I raise your two pretzels with three more," said Dean as he put the pretzels in the middle of the table with the others.

"Call," said Sam.

"Two pair," said Dean.

"Dam, a pair of kings," said Sam.

Dean took the pile of pretzels from the middle. "Where did Alex go? She has been gone for three hours," said Dean.

Soon after, Alexandra appeared right behind Dean. Dean jumped in shock.

"Where have you been?" said Sam.

"I went to my house. I had fallen asleep," she said as she walked around to the other side of the table.

"Asleep?" said Dean.

"Yes, my tiredness and hunger happens at random times," she said.

"So you have been sleeping for three hours?" said Sam.

"No ,only two hours. That's all I need for now," she said.

"Then what where you doing for the last hour?" said Dean.

"I was watching the place where Emily's ashes were kept in a crypt at least five miles away from here," she said.

Alexandra walked out the door with Dean and Sam following. They all got into the car and soon arrived at the graveyard where the crypt was. They got out of the car and began to head towards the crypt. The crypt had a lock with a chain around the door handles.

"They had a break-in last week," said Alexandra as she grabbed the chain and snapped the chain.

Dean looked shock when this happened. So did Sam. "Remind me not to get on her bad side," Dean said to Sam.

They entered the crypt. There were only two urns in the crypt. One was Anna Hunt's and the other Emily Hunt's. Dean picked up Emily's earn and smashed it on the ground.

"Really Dean!" said Sam.

"It's faster," he said.

As Dean started to look though the ashes, a gust of wind came in and Sam was flung to the wall. Dean grabbed the locket but soon was pinned against the wall and dropped the locket. Then Emily appeared in front of Dean one of her hands around his throat. Alexandra grabbed the chain, swung it and hit the ghost of Emily and Emily disappeared.

Sam got up and ran to grab the locket, but Emily reappeared, grabbed his leg and pulled him back to the wall. Alexandra ran and picked up the locket and Emily appeared behind her. Alexandra quickly turned around and pinned the ghost of Emily to the wall. Sam and Dean got up and looked shock that she was able to hold back a vengeful spirit.

"Destroy it now!" she said as she passed it to Sam.

Dean grabbed it out of Sam's hand and took out his lighter. As he did so, Alexandra went flying across the room, hitting the door and went unconscious. Dean soon burned the locket. Just as the ghost of Emily was going to grab them, she screamed and then disappeared.

Alexandra opened her eyes. She was back in the bunker lying on Sam's bed. She didn't move, but listened to Dean and Sam talking in the hall.

"What hell happened? You can't tell me you're not freaked out about what happened back there!" said Dean.

"I know, but that's not the problem right now! She is injured and weak and not healing. We need to call Cass now!" said Sam.

Alexandra soon became unconscious again, but could still hear Sam and Dean talking.

"Fine, Cass, if you can hear me its Alex. She's badly injured," said Dean as he prayed to Castiel.

"Dean," said Castiel as he appeared next to Sam.

"Cass, Alex…she is injured," Dean began to say.

"I know, Dean. She is my responsibility," said Castiel angrily.

Then Castiel walked past Sam and Dean and into the room. Alexandra lay on Sam's bed her wings down on her side. Castiel sat in the chair that was next to the bed. The wound on her head was deep and was covered with a bandage. Castiel removed the bandage and was going to put his hand on her wound to heal it, but Alexandra grabbed his hand.

"Don't Castiel," said Alexandra.

"You are weak and in pain," said Castiel.

"Castiel don't waste your energy on a monster," said Alexandra as she let his hand go. Castiel didn't respond but sat in the chair looking at Alexandra. Soon the wound healed. "You're not a monster," said Castiel.

Dean and Sam were listening to what was going on it the room. "Come on Cass, kiss her already," Dean whispered to Sam.

"Really, Dean," Sam whispered.

"Well I would rather him do it in your room than mine," whispered Dean.

"Shut-up," whispered Sam.

Castiel stood up and said to Alexandra, "There are some things you don't understand. I need to teach you. But for now, you need to rest. I will return later when you are completely healed." Then he vanished.

"Well that was anticlimactic," said Dean.

The End

Episode 2

Copy right 2015

12


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Death

Return to Death

By: Alexandra Mooney

A Fan made Supernatural Story

Sam was sitting in the bunker reading a book.

"Hey," Dean said to Sam as he entered the room.

"Hey," said Sam as he closed the book he was reading. "Any word from Cass?"

"No, I think he is still pissed with me about what happened to Alex," said Dean as he sat down.

"Well, I don't blame him," said Sam.

"What does that mean?" said Dean a little irritated.

"I mean if a friend of your dad gave you a job to protect someone, and you fell in love with this person, then you leave the person with a good friend that you trust and then they got that person hurt, I believe you would be pissed too," said Sam.

"Yeah, I guess," said Dean as he put his feet on the table.

"Where is Alex anyway?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, most likely at her house doing god knows what," said Dean "Did you find any cases?"

"Dean, we just finished a case," said Sam.

"Oh, you mean the case with the Vampires, which were just some crazy kids!" said Dean.

"Dean, I have checked. There is nothing supernatural going on anywhere," said Sam.

"Whatever. Alex my pop out any second and give us a case," said Dean.

As Dean said that, Castiel appeared at the end of the table "Cass?!" said Dean.

"Sam," said Castiel "Dean."

He walked over to the side where Sam was setting. "Alexandra wishes to see us at her house," he said.

"Whoah, Cass, where have you been?" asked Sam.

"I have been looking for Saraqael," said Castiel.

"What? Why?" asked Dean.

"I wanted to understand why he gave me the job to protect Alexandra," said Castiel.

"Because, Cass, you're the only Angel that didn't kill her on the spot," said Dean.

"We must go. Alexandra is waiting for use," said Castiel as he grabbed Sam and Dean and vanished. They soon reappeared in front of Alexandra's house.

"Cass," said Dean.

Castiel did not respond, but immediately went to the house.

"I am sorry Alex got hurt," said Dean as he caught up with Castiel.

"I don't blame you Dean, I blame myself," said Castiel.

Then Castiel knocked on the door of Alexandra's house.

The door opened. It was Alexandra. "Dean, Sam, and Castiel, thank you for coming," she said, letting them it.

She was wearing the same thing that she wearing when she was on the case with Dean and Sam – a white blouse, skinny jeans, boots and a gray, wool trench coat.

"What's going on Alex? Why did you want us here?" asked Sam.

"Today I had a visitor," she said.

"Who?" said Dean.

"Death," said Alexandra.

"Death!" said Dean.

"Yes, we had a pass," said Alexandra.

"A pass?!" said Sam.

"He found me when I first got out of Tartarus. I helped him, and he gave me Albert as a companion," said Alexandra.

"So you are friends with Death?!" said Sam.

"Yes, if you like to call it that, but that's not why you are here. He wants help from the Winchesters," said Alexandra.

"Lady Alexandra, Sir Death is in the library," said Albert, as he appeared next to Alexandra.

"Thank you Albert," said Alexandra.

"Lady Alexandra, is he here because of me?" asked Albert.

"No Albert, it something else," said Alexandra.

Then Alexandra, Castiel, Sam and Dean walked down the hallway into a large room filled with books with a fireplace and two chairs in front of it.

"Alexandra, I see you made friends," said a voice from one of the chairs in the front of the fireplace.

It was Death. He was sitting in the chair. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie.

"Castiel and the Winchesters," said Death.

"Why are we here Death?" asked Dean.

"I have a favor to ask," said Death. "Something was stolen from."

"What was stolen?" said Sam.

"A scythe," said Death.

"A scythe? Like the Grim Reaper scythe?" said Dean.

"Yes, the scythe takes the souls of the people on the brink of passing to the other side," said Death. "It was taken by one of Crowley's men."

"Why would Crowley want with a scythe?" said Sam.

"I don't know. Get the scythe and return it to me," said Death.

"Why don't you do it?" said Dean.

"Dean, I am a busy man. People die every second," said Death.

"If we do it, what do we get in return?" asked Dean.

"I will give you a favor when needed," said Death.

Death stood up and walked to Alexandra and whispered into her eae, "Your death is coming. Be careful my dear." Then he left.

Alexandra stood down and looked a little shocked. "What did he say to you?" asked Sam.

"Nothing important. Here this is where the scythe is," said Alexandra as she gave Dean a piece of paper.

"Idaho?" said Dean.

"Are we really going to do this?" said Sam.

"Yes," said Dean.

"Why? I mean we are not on the good side of Death," said Sam.

"Because we may need his help later, and we are not doing anything anyway. Why not?" said Dean.

"Fine, let's go," said Sam.

"Ok, Cass, stay with Alex. We will be back with scythe," said Dean as he winked at Castiel.

Castiel looked confused as Dean left the room.

Dean and Sam were walking down the hallway when Albert appeared in front of them.

"Jesus!" said Dean.

"My apologies Sir," said Albert "Lady Alexandra wished to give these to you." He was holding something long that was covered in a black cloth. Dean removed the cover. It was two long swords with an elegant design on each blade.

"Sweet!" said Dean, as he picked up the sword.

"They are Elvin made and are able to kill demons," said Albert.

"Elvin?" said Sam, as he pick-up the other sword.

"Yes, it is rare to find, but Lady Alexandra got her hands on them and she wishes to give them to you," said Albert.

"Sam, this is awesome. It's like the swords from the _Lord of the Rings_ ," said Dean.

"Wait, what? You watch _Lord of the Rings_?" said Sam.

"Well, yeah. Where do you think I learned to fight with swords?" said Dean.

"Sirs, I do not mean to intrude, but if you wish to find the scythe, you should head out immediately before whoever took it decides to move," said Albert, holding the cloth that covered swords.

"Dean we have to go," said Sam.

Albert walked them to the front door. "Wait - how are we going to get to Idaho without my car?" asked Dean a little angary.

"Lady Alexandra took care of it herself," said Albert as he opened the door and Dean's car was parked in front of the house. Dean walked to his car and put his sword in the back seat.

"Hey! Albert, You mind keeping an eye on Cass for us?" yelled Dean from the car.

"Certainly, Sir," said Albert.

"Come on Sam," said Dean.

Sam got in the car and they left. "I hope Cass stays out of trouble," said Dean smiling.

"Thank you, Albert," said Sam.

"Goodbye Sir," said Albert.

Back in the library, Alexandra was still sitting in the chair still looking somewhat shocked. Castiel was standing in front of her. He knew that she was lying about what Death said to her.

"Alexandra?" said Castiel.

"Yes Castiel," said Alexandra.

Castiel become a little uncomfortable at this point. "I wish to teach you some fighting techniques," he said.

"I understand," said Alexandra as she stood and walked over to a large closet. Alexandra pulled out a key out of her pocket. Her wings were on her side. Castiel looked at the wings and put out his hand to touch them, but pulled his hand back quickly. Alexandra opened the closet and inside was a variety of weapons. Alexandra pulled out a short sword and handed it to Castile "They're harmless to Angels," she said.

"Do you keep weapons all over this house?" asked Castiel as he held the sword in his hand. The Sword was almost like the Arch-Angel blades.

"Most of them I made. I believe that humans call it a hobby," said Alexandra as she waved her hand moving all the furniture to the walls.

Castiel walked to the other end of the room and quickly turned around a threw the sword at Alexandra.

The blade cut her shoulder, but it soon it healed.

"When you are in a battle, you must pay attention," said Castiel, as he walked to pick-up the blade. "Now attack me," said Castiel.

Alexandra opened her wings and ran right for Castiel. Castiel blocked her sword and knocked her to the ground. She soon jumped to her feet and hit the sword out of Castiel's hand and knocked him to the ground with her wings. She pinned Castiel to the ground with the sword's blade at his throat.

"Good, but not good enough," said Castiel as he pushed her over on her back, which made her drop her sword. Castiel picked-up the sword and put it up to her throat. Then Castiel felt something poking him in the side. He looked and saw somehow Alexandra had a knife on his side. Castiel looked into her eyes as she laid on the floor.

"Lady Alexandra," said a voice. It was Albert. Castiel quickly got up and helped Alexandra to her feet as well.

"My Lady, your dinner is ready," said Albert.

"Thank you Albert," said Alexandra.

Dean and Sam finally arrived in Idaho. "So where is this Demon anyway?" asked Dean.

"He was not specific of the scythe's location," said Sam as he was looking at a map of Idaho.

"Awesome, now we have to search a whole state to find one damn Demon," said Dean.

"We could call Alex and see if she knows," said Sam.

Dean pulled into a hotel parking lot and they both got out of the car. "First, let's get a room before all our feathered friends appear," said Dean.

Once they got the room, Sam picked-up his cell phone and called Castiel.

"Castiel?" said Sam as he sat on the bed in the room.

"Yes Sam, what is it?" said Castiel who was in the dining room with Alexandra.

"Is Alex there?" asked Sam.

Castiel handed the cell phone to Alexandra. "It's for you. It's Sam," he said.

Alexandra took the cell phone. "Yes Sam, what is it?" she asked.

"Did Death say where the scythe is or what the Demon's name is?" asked Sam.

As Sam was on the phone, Albert appeared next to Dean who was standing next to Sam.

"Holy shit," said Dean as he Jumped with shocked.

"Albert?!" said Sam as he was still on the phone.

"Sam, Albert will help you," said Alexandra as she hung up the phone.

"Alex?" said Sam and then hung up the phone.

"My apologies, Sir. Lady Alexandra sent me to help you," said Albert.

"How?" asked Dean.

"The scythe is used to take souls before the person dies, but the scythe can also be used to take souls from the living," said Albert as he walked around the room.

"You mean this Demon can steal anyone's souls?" said Dean.

"Only the people who will die within ten human years," said Albert.

"So how can we hunt down this Demon?" asked Sam.

Albert looked at Sam and then pulled out a small bottle attached to a necklace from a pocket in his coat.

"What is it?" said Dean as he took it from Albert.

The bottle was filled with a shiny white liquid. "A soul Sir," said Albert.

"A soul?!" said Dean as passed the bottle to Sam with a disgusted face.

"Whose soul?" asked Sam, as he looked at the bottle.

"Mine Sir," said Albert as he took the bottle.

"So wait, you don't have a soul?" asked Sam.

"No Sir, I was human once and when a human becomes a Reaper they lose their soul," said Albert as he took the bottle from Sam.

"How did you get it back?" asked Sam.

"Lady Alexandra found it, but it seems I can live without it," said Albert.

"So how does a soul help us find a Demon?" said Dean as he sat down on the other bed.

"When a being is controlling the scythe, they can't be seen unless on the brink of death, but when you wear the soul, you will be able to see the controller," said Albert as he gave the bottle back to Dean.

"Sir, I'm warning you, do not open the bottle," said Albert.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"The soul will combine with the being's soul and give them some abilities, but the amount of power from the soul could destroy the being from the inside out," said Albert.

"Then we will keep the bottle closed," said Dean as he put the bottle around his neck.

"Good luck Sirs," said Albert and then he left.

"Dean, I think I should wear the necklace," said Sam.

"No Sam, I am taking it this time," said Dean "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Fine," said Sam. "Where do we start to search then?"

"Hospitals. Albert said the scythe is attached to death," said Dean, then he yawned. "But that can wait until tomorrow. It's time to hit the sack." Dean laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Back at Alexandra's house, Castiel was looking around. The house was pretty large with many different room, most of them empty. One room which Castiel had entered was much smaller than the others. It was filled with a variety of different weapons that looked handmade, but on one of the walls there was a painting of Alexandra's parents. Castiel recognized who Alexandra's father was.

"Alexander?" said Castiel as he looked closer at the painting.

As Castiel was looking at the painting, Albert appeared right behind him. "Are you looking for something Sir?" asked Albert.

Castiel turned around and looked at Albert who was standing at the door.

"No, I was just looking around," said Castiel.

"Lady Alexandra hides her past. I believe she can't deal with the guilt of her parents' death," said Albert as he walked up to Castiel and looked at the painting.

"Her parents' death was not her fault," said Castiel.

"I know, but she believes that her life is what caused their death," said Albert and then he pulled out an old hand watch from a pocket in his coat.

"The Lady should be going to sleep," said Albert as he put his watch away. "If you wish to talk to her, you should do it now."

Castiel left the room without another word.

Albert stayed in the room looking at the painting, and after a minute, he turned off the light and locked the door.

Castiel soon appeared in the study, but the doors that separated the study from Alexandra's bedroom were open. As Castiel walked into the bedroom, he saw Alexandra sitting on her bed her wings almost spread across her bed.

"Hello, Castiel. I thought you be with the Winchesters," she said.

"I believe they can do it on their own," said Castiel as he stood by the door.

Alexandra was looking at a black feather which she was holding in her hand.

"It's late," said Alexandra, as she put the black feather on a table that was next to her bed.

"You should rest," said Castiel.

"Albert would have said the same thing. He's liked my second father, but he worries about me," she said as she walked up to Castiel.

"Good night Castiel," she said.

"Good night, Alexandra," said Castiel.

Soon after, Alexandra shut the double doors and turned the lights off. Castiel stood in the dark thinking about Alexandra. As time passed he looked at some of the books that she had lying out on her desk and soon after looked at Michael's sword, which was moved into the study between two book shelves.

The sword looked old with a long sharp blade and a golden hilt with many different types of gems. Then Castiel noticed some type of writing on the bottom of the case. Castiel read it out loud: "This Case can only be open by the blood of evil and good." As his finished, the clock struck twelve.

Castiel turned around to look at the clock and there a dark figure stood by the clock. Castiel pulled out the Arch-Angel blade. "Who is there?!" he said.

The figure walked into the light. "Saraqael?" said Castiel.

Saraqael put a finger to his lips and opened one of the doors and looked inside. Then he closed the door. "I do not wish to wake her," whispered Saraqael, as he walked up to Castiel.

"Why are you here?" whispered Castiel.

"I heard that you were looking for me," whispered Saraqael, as he walked up to the sword case.

"Yes," whispered Castiel.

"Why?" whispered Saraqael.

"I believe you have made a mistake," whispered Castiel.

"What mistake? You believe that I made a mistake about the decision to protect Alexandra. Castiel, I didn't make a wrong decision. I have made the best decision that I could make," whispered Saraqael.

"Why me?" asked Castiel.

"Because you understand how important life is and that you would do everything to keep her safe," said Saraqael.

"I don't understand," said Castiel.

"I suspect you recognized who her father is in the painting," said Saraqael.

"Alexander," said Castiel.

Then Saraqael walked to the case where the sword was. "Alexander was my friend, and as he was possessing a human, he fell in love with a Demon name Rhea. Later he came to me and told me about Alexandra and I promised to protect him and his family from the other Angels. I failed. Soon after the Arch-Angel found out about Alexander and Rhea and hunted them down. They also found out I was protecting him and they punished me. The Arch-Angels torchered Alexandra and I by killing them in front us, and I couldn't stop it. As Alexander was dying he asked me to protect his daughter," said Saraqael, as he turned to look at Castiel.

"You blame yourself for their death," said Castiel.

"Yes," said Saraqael.

"Why did you give her the sword?" asked Castiel.

"I was locked up for 2,000 years, but I always knew what was going on outside. Michael has become corrupt, and he could wipe out all humanity. I trust Alexandra more than my own brother," said Saraqael.

"I understand," said Castiel.

"Castiel, do not let that sword get into the wrong hands," said Saraqael, as he stared straight into Castiel's eyes.

As Saraqael finished talking, a scream came from Alexandra's room. Castiel turned to look in the direction of the sound and pulled out his Arch-Angels blade. Then Castiel turned to look at Saraqael, but he was gone. Castiel burst through the doors into Alexandra's room and looked around. Albert was standing next to the bed, and Alexandra was curled up into a ball her wings wrapped around her.

"What happened?" asked Castiel as he walked up to Albert.

"The humans call it a nightmare. She has them often," said Albert. Then he left.

As Castiel got closer, he could hear her crying softly and he started to remember the nightmares he had when he was human. Then Castiel sat on the bed, thinking of the time Sam hugged him. Castiel embraced Alexandra. As Castiel was hugging her, he could see large scars on her back. He put his hand on one of the scars and got vision of her being in Tartarus. He quietly pulled back his hand with shock, but did not let go of Alexandra, who was still crying.

Dean opened his eyes, the sun shining through the window into his eyes. He turned over to look at the time it was 8:30. Dean looked at Sam who was still sleeping and drooling a little on his pillow. Dean sat up and grabbed one of his pillows and threw it right into Sam's face.

As it hit his face, he sat up and said "What?"

"Get up sleeping beauty," said Dean as he stood up and entered the bathroom.

Sam and Dean began to search local hospitals for the scythe, but they didn't find anything suspicious.

Dean walked out of the James Cancer Hospital to his car where Sam was working on his computer.

"This is the third hospital we have checked and there is nothing," said Dean as he got into the car.

"Well I believe I got something," said Sam, as he turned his computer to Dean.

"A girl named Mary Smith went to the Richard M Ross Heart Hospital for an exam for her heart. She was completely healthy when she left the hospital. But once she walked out the doors she collapsed and she was dead. The doctors still don't know what caused her death," said Sam.

"Well that is our next stop," said Dean as he started the car engine and started heading down to the hospital.

As they were heading to the hospital they kept talking about the case. Then suddenly Castiel appeared in the back seat of the car. "Hello Sam and Dean," he said. Dean swerved the car in shock. "Dammit Castiel! Don't do that. I could have hit someone," he said.

"My apologizes Dean," said Castiel.

"Why are you not with Alex?" asked Sam.

"She is still asleep," said Castiel.

"What do you mean still asleep?" said Sam.

"Apparently Alexandra's humanity causes her to have, as you call, nightmares," said Castiel.

"Nightmares about Tartarus?" asked Sam.

"That what Albert believes," said Castiel.

"That's not the reason why you're here Cass, is it?" said Dean.

"No, Albert told me about the case and I thought I could help you," said Castiel.

"As you wish Cass," said Dean.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Dean would look in the back through the mirror to look at Castiel and then looked a Sam who had fallen asleep.

After an hour, they arrived at the hospital. Dean parked the car and then turned to Sam. "Sam, wake up," he said.

Sam woke up and Dean opened the glove box, handing the badges to Sam and Castiel. Then they all got out of the car and started walking to the hospital. Once they entered the hospital Castiel pulled Dean and Sam into a corner.

"Cass! What the…" Dean began to say.

"Quiet, this hospital is full of Demons," whispered Castiel.

"What?" whispered Sam.

"There are three of them within this hallway. Two of them are behind the front desk and one is patrolling the hallway," said Castiel.

"Ok, Sam and I will take the ones behind the desk, and Cass, you take the one in the hall…" Dean began to as he turned to look at Castiel, but he was gone.

Castiel grabbed the demon in the hallway and pulled him to the side. Then he put his hand on his head with a bright light killing the demon. Sam and Dean walked up to the desk, pulling out the swords that Albert gave to them. The Demons behind the desk looked up and their eyes turned pure black. Sam and Dean quickly stabbed them in the chest, and then the Demons fell to the floor dead. Soon after Castiel appeared.

"I found Mary Smith's body. If the scythe is here, there would be some sort of a sign on her body," said Castiel as he walked through a door with Sam and Dean following him. They entered the room, which was the morgue. There were three examining tables, but only one had a body on it that was covered in a blanket. Castiel pulled back the blanket. "It's Mary," said Sam as he approached the body.

Castiel started looking over the body for any weird markings, but he did not find anything.

"Find anything?" asked Sam.

"No, nothing," said Castiel.

Then Dean approached the table. "Ok, I think we are safe for now," he said. Then he looked at Mary's body with a confused look on his face. "Am I the only one who can see this?" Dean asked.

"See what?" asked Sam.

Dean looked closer at the body. "There are some weird symbols covering her body," he said.

Sam quickly walked to the front desk, grabbing a pen and paper and gave them to Dean who was still looking at the body. "Draw it," said Sam.

Dean took the pen and paper and began to draw weird symbols. Soon later he showed the drawings to Sam.

"That is the symbol of the scythe," said Castiel.

"Then the scythe has to be here in this hospital," said Sam.

"Where do we start to search?" said Dean.

"Dean, this hospital has over 10 floors each with at least 200 rooms on each floor. It would take more than a year to search every room," said Sam.

"Fine, maybe we can interrogate one of the demons here," said Dean.

As they were discussing what they were going to do, a demon appeared at the door that lead into the morgue.

"Well, well, look what we got here Sam and Dean Winchester and their winged friend Castiel," said the Demon. The Demon possessed a woman with blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a nurse's outfit.

"This is going to be fun," said the Demon as she pulled out an Arch-Angel blade. Castiel disappeared and then reappeared behind the demon. The demon's eyes turn pure black and she stabbed Castiel in the arm. Castiel pulled out the blade and knocked it out of her hand, and then grabbed her shoulder and they both disappeared.

"Cass?!" said Dean as he walked to the spot here he disappeared. "Great, where the heck did he go?"

"He most likely went back to the bunker," said Sam, as he picked-up the Arch-Angel blade.

Then Castiel reappeared next to Dean and without a word grabbed Sam's and Dean's shoulder and vanished. Soon they reappeared in a long hallway, which had a door at the end of it.

"Cass? This is not the bunker," said Dean.

"No it's not," said Castiel.

"Where are we Cass?" asked Sam.

"The lowest floor in Alexandra's house," said Castiel, as he began to head down the hallway with Sam and Dean following him.

"How big is this damn house?" said Dean.

"Five floors and 102 rooms," said Castiel.

"How do you know that?" asked Dean.

"I counted," said Castiel as he stopped at the door, which was made of metal.

"You counted?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Castiel as he opened the door. The room was pretty big. The Demon was chained to a wooden chair that was in the center of a devil's trap. Also the demon was gaged with a leather strap that was attached to the chair. The walls were covered with many different types of torcher equipment. As Dean was looking around the room, he saw Alexandra who was standing in front of a table, which was covered with different jars and papers. Her wings were dragging on the ground, her feathers turning red and falling out.

"Sam and Dean, it's good to see you again," she said without turning around "Castiel told me how the case was going and that you need information from this demon."

She continued, "Do you have the blades that Albert gave you?"

Sam and Dean pulled out the swords that Albert gave them.

Alexandra turned around to look at them. Sam's and Dean's eyes widened in shock. Alexandra was pale. Her eyes were slowly turning red and had black looking veins going up her neck to her face.

"Dean, may I see your blade," she said as she walked up to Dean, holding out her hand.

Dean hesitated at first, but then he gave Alexandra the sword. Then Alexandra took the sword back to the table.

"Cas, can I talk to you?" said Dean.

"Yes," said Castiel.

Dean and Castiel walked away from Alexandra.

"Cass, what is happening to Alex. She looks like hell," said Dean.

"She doesn't look anything like hell," said Castiel.

"It's a saying Cass. What is going on with her?" said Dean a little irritated.

"I don't know. She doesn't speak about it," said Castiel.

"Did you ask Albert?" asked Dean.

"No, he has been gone all day," said Castiel.

As Dean and Castiel where talking, Alexandra laid the sword on the table and pulled out a bowl and started adding different ingredients to it. First she pulled out a jar of ashes and poured them in to the bowl, and then she added holy oil. She picked up the blade and cut the blade deep in her hand and then dripped it in the ashes. The blade became on fire and the symbols along the blade lit up. As this happened, Dean and Castiel walked back aside Sam who was watching Alexandra. Alexandra turned around and handed the sword back to Dean.

"What did you do?" asked Dean as he looked at the sword.

"The swords that Albert has given to you are enchanted," said Alexandra.

"Like a spell?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Alexandra.

"What type of spell?" asked Dean.

"The enchantment put on this blade is 'Ex flamma ignis' which is mostly used to kill demons and Angels," said Alexandra

"Ex flamma ignis?" said Dean

"Flame from a fire," said Sam.

"Enchantment causes the blade to burn the victims from the inside, but the enchantment will not hurt the owner of the blade," said Alexandra.

"Awesome," said Dean "What about Sam's Sword?"

Sam handed the blade to Alexandra and she walked back to the table. Then she pulled out a jar filled with black liquid; she dipped the blade into the jar. The symbols on the blades light up with a green light.

"Sam's blade has the enchantment 'venenum sanguinis' which was mostly used for killing Werewolves, Vampires, and Demons," said Alexandra as she handed the sword back to Sam.

"Poison of the blood," said Sam before Dean asked.

"Enchantment causes the blade to give the victims great pain as the poison slowly will melt their insides, but as Dean's sword, the enchantment will not hurt the owner of the blade," said Alexandra. "But I suggest you should use 'Ex flamma ignis' blade on the demon."

Sam put his sword away as Alexandra removed the gag from the Demon's mouth and walked backed to stand next to Castiel. Castiel looked at Alexandra and could see that she was in great pain.

"Alexandra, I believe," said the Demon smiling.

Dean walked up to the Demon, with his sword in his hand. "This can be easy or can be very painful for you," said Dean. "Where is the Scythe?"

"Why should I tell you pig?!" said the Demon with anger.

Dean began to laugh as he walked towards Sam, but quickly turned around, stabbing his sword into the Demon's left leg.

The blade lit up, burning the flesh of the Demon. The demon screamed in pain as Dean ripped out the blade from the demon's leg.

"Where is the Scythe?!" said Dean.

"That was more painful than I thought," said the demon.

"Answer the question," said Sam.

"You're speaking of the Grim Reaper's scythe," said the Demon. "A demon named Ignacio has the scythe. He was one of Crowley's men, but he wanted the power for himself. To him the beings were not dying fast enough, so he took souls from the living."

"Why did Mary Smith die?" asked Sam.

"If you do it right, the being will feel no pain at all, but if it's done wrong, it can cause great pain that will lead to death," said Alexandra as she leaned against the wall. Castiel tried to help her but she refused. "I am fine Castiel," Whispered Alexandra to Castiel.

"She speaks the truth," said the Demon. "Crowley talked about you Alexandra. He wasn't very happy that you denied his deal, but I believe he has a little soft spot for you."

"I do understand," said Alexandra.

"I believe Dean could explain it for you," said the Demon.

Castiel grabbed the sword out of Dean's hand. "Where is the scythe!?" he said angrily.

"Jealous Castiel?" said the Demon.

Then Castiel Stabbed the Demon in the shoulder and twisted the blade deep. The Demon scream in pain as Castiel ripped out the blade.

The demon smiled. "I'm going to die either way, so why not tell the Winchesters and their feathery friend," she said as her shoulder began to bleed.

"The Hospital has a somewhat of a safe room which is the lowest floor in the hospital where Ignacio is and the scythe," said the Demon. Then Castiel killed the demon with Dean's sword and as she died she became on fire and turned to ashes. Castiel then turned around and looked at Dean and Sam. Then Alexandra fell to the floor and began to cough up blood. Castiel dropped the sword and ran to her side. Sam and Dean did the same.

"I am fine," she said.

"You're not fine! I know that you don't understand humans, but no human coughs up blood!" said Sam.

"Dean, get your sword," said Alexandra ignoring Sam. Dean walked over to pick up his sword. "You and Sam have to get back to the hospital before Ignacio realizes you're coming," said Alexandra.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Go now!" said Alexandra as she waved her hand.

Soon Sam and Dean appeared in front of the hospital. "Come on!" said Sam as he pulled out his sword, running towards the hospital with Dean right behind him.

Back at Alexandra's house, Castiel took Alexandra to her room and laid her down on her bed. The black looking vein on her skin began to spread across her face. As Castiel stood up from bending over, Albert appeared. "Albert what is happening to her?!" said Castiel.

"Sir Castiel, Lady Alexandra is changing. As you know Lady Alexandra is hybrid of an Angel and a Demon. The lady is fighting her own evil. She is in great pain, she may not be able to live through it," said Albert as he pulled out a cloth from his coat and wiped Alexandra's head.

Castiel sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Sir I can she you care for the lady and I can see the fear in your eyes. I believe this will help you," said Albert as he put Alexandra's hand in Castiel's. Castiel could not understand what was happening, but Albert was right. It seemed his feeling of fear left him.

Back at the Hospital Sam and Dean ran down the stairs into a long hallway where there was a door which was chained shut. Dean pulled out his sword and sliced right through the chains and then both burst down the door. The room was large and was filled with boxes and crates. Dean and Sam began to search throw the room for the scythe.

Soon Dean and Sam came to a big, clear area. "Sam, look out!" Dean Yelled. Then Sam went flying across the room into a stack of boxes. Then Ignacio appeared with a large scythe in his hand. "Dean Winchester," said Ignacio.

"In the Flesh," said Dean, holding his sword.

Back at Alexandra's house, Alexandra opened her eyes, Castiel at her side. Then there was a bright light. The light faded slowly. Alexandra was back to normal, but her wings were no light blue.

Alexandra sat-up. "Castiel? What happened?" she said.

"You have chosen your side, my lady. The evil in you is trapped away," said Albert as he helped her up on her feet.

Then Alexandra walked over to Castiel and hugged him. He hesitated at first but soon accepted it.

Back in the hospital, Ignacio waved his hand, making Dean fall to the ground and drop his sword then slide into the wall. Then the bottle that contained the soul smashed, and the soul entered Dean's body threw his eyes.

Then Sam got up and tried to attack Ignacio, but Ignacio turned around and pinned Sam against the wall. Sam Struggled and dropped his sword and then Ignacio threw him into another stack of boxes, but this time knocking Sam out.

Dean stood up and Ignacio turned around and picked up Dean's sword and threw it right towards Dean's chest at his heart. Dean closed his eye waiting to feel the blade slice throw his chest, but there was no pain or anything at all. Dean opened one of his eyes and looked down at his chest. The sword was floating in the middle of the air only two centimeters away from his heart.

"Impossible!" said Ignacio with rage.

Dean grabbed the sword from the air. "Oh, it's on Ignacio," said Dean with a smile. Dean waved his hand, making Ignacio slide in to the wall and he dropped the scythe. Dean stabbed Ignacio in the chest with his sword and Ignacio's body turned to ashes. Sam got up to his feet, blood dripping down from his head. Dean walked over to Sam.

"Dean? What happened?" asked Sam, as he wiped the blood off of his head.

"I got the scythe and Ignacio is dead," he said as he turned around to go pick up the scythe.

Sam looked around the room and noticed the small bottle that the soul was kept in. It was smashed open on the ground. Sam walked over to pick up a piece of the bottle, which was made of glass. Dean walked back to Sam with the scythe in his left hand.

"Dean? The bottle which the soul was in has been smashed," said Sam. Dean just understood what caused the blade to float in the air.

"Dean if the soul is inside you, we have to remove it before it is too late!" said Sam.

"I am fine Sam, Actually, I feel better than ever," said Dean.

"Dean you're not fine," said Sam.

Dean felt something running down the side of his neck. He quickly walked up to a mirror; blood was coming out of his ears and his skin was peeling off.

"Dean," said Sam as he slowly walked up to Dean. Dean felt suddenly weak and dropped his sword and the scythe to the ground. Then Dean himself fell to the floor. "Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran to his side.

A few hours later, Dean opened his eyes. He was in Alexandra's room and Sam was in the room. He was standing not far from the bed which Dean was lying in. Sam's arms were crossed across his chest and he had a bandage around his head. As Dean sat up he could feel a sharp pain in his chest.

"Dean," said Sam as he walked over to the bed. "Dean you shouldn't move."

Dean laid back down. He didn't have a shirt on. "What happened?" he asked.

"The power of the soul was killing you and Alex had to remove it by hand," said Sam.

Dean looked down and saw a large scar on his chest. "Thank god Cass didn't do it," he said.

Sam gave Dean his shirt, which was lying on a chair. "Here's your shirt," said Sam.

As Dean put on the shirt, Alexandra and Castiel entered the room.

"Wow! What the hell happened to you Alex?" said Dean as he stood up.

"I don't understand," said Alexandra a little confused.

"It's a saying which humans use," said Castiel.

"What he means is that you look different then the last time we saw you," said Sam.

"Yes, I was going throw changes during that time," said Alexandra.

"She was fighting her own evil," said Albert, who appeared next to Sam. "My Lady, Death has arrived to claim the scythe."

"I will bring it to him Albert thank you," said Alexandra as she picked up the scythe which was leaning against the wall nearest to the bed.

"He is in the dining room," said Albert, and then he vanished.

"You can come if you wish Sam and Dean," said Alexandra, as she began to leave the room.

"Of course we will," said Dean, as he followed Alexandra and Sam with Castiel right behind him. They entered the dining room and Death was looking out the window.

He turned to look at them. "Well, you did it," he said, as he took the scythe out of Alexandra's hands. "And a deal is a deal. If you need anything or something done, just ask," said Death.

Then he whispered into Alexandra's ear as he left the room. "Your Death is yet to come." Then he vanished.

The End

Episode 3

Copy Right 2015


	4. Chapter 4:The Words of a Balance Being

The Words of a Balance Being

Supernatural Fan Made Story

By: Alexandra Mooney

Alexandra's Journal:

 _I am different as I look around. I can see I don't belong here. I am holding great evil. I can feel it within my chest, crawling into my heart. When I look in the mirror, I see it trying to get out, but I wouldn't let myself become such a monster. After meeting Castiel I could see such great guilt within his eyes. I heard what he has done in the past. He watches me, makes sure I am protected. I know Saraqael told him to do this._

 _Saraqael, as the humans said, is like a second father to me. He was always there when my father or mother was gone. I remember when I was first born, he would hold me and tell me stories about battles of angels and demons._

 _My father taught me how to hide away from the outside world. He believed that I am always in danger. My mother was different. I didn't see much of her, but she taught me how to cook and clean. I remember everything, even the day when they died._

 _Saraqael and I were chained inside a ring of fire. The Arch-Angels murdered them in cold blood right in front of me. As I sat there in that chair, I could feel something in my chest coming out. The power flowed through my body, and I snapped the chains. I walked through the ring of fire with no pain within me. The Arch-Angels ordered the other Angels to attack me. I killed them without mercy. I don't know how much blood was on my hands. It was Gabriel who finally knocked me to the ground. After that, I do not wish to remember._

 _I don't wish to return to that day or have that feeling. I will do what my parents did, helping people in need. Like Dean always says saving people, hunting things, the family business. No being will change my mind or change what I will become._

Saraqael closed Alexandra's journal and looked over at Alexandra's bed. It was late at night and she was asleep.

Saraqael walked over to her and kissed her on the head. Then he whispered into her ear, "Good night, my fallen angel."

Then he vanished without another word.

The End

Special Episode

Copyright 2015


	5. Chapter 5: The Division of Two Worlds

The Division of Two Worlds

Part 1

A Supernatural Fan Made Story

By: Alexandra Mooney

Dean opened his eyes he was in his room lying on his bed "Well, the squirrel has opened his eyes," said a voice. Dean quickly sat-up. It was Crowley. He was sitting in a chair with his feet on top of Dean's desk. Dean stood up and looked around the room for a weapon.

"Looking for this?" said Crowley as he lifted up the sword which Alexandra gave Dean. "Alexandra gave it to you."

"How did you get in the bunker Crowley?!" said Dean angrily.

"I have my ways," said Crowley as he moved his feet off the desk to the floor.

Then Dean had a sharp pain in his chest where Alexandra repaired his soul. The pain was so strong the he had to lean against the wall. Dean was only wearing gray sweat pants.

"Painful isn't it, Dean, to have your soul played with?" said Crowley.

"If you're able to enter the bunker anytime you want, why didn't kill us already?" asked Dean as the pain in his chest began to go away.

"Oh Dean, do you really think that I would do such a thing?" said Crowley. "Plus you are still useful to me."

"What do you mean?" said Dean.

"I am not here to have small talk," said Crowley as he stood up. "I am here to tell you to tell your feathery friend to stay away from my men!"

"Cass?" said Dean a little confused. "What is he doing?"

"He has been attacking my men for information about my deal with Alexandra," said Crowley as he laid the sword down on the desk.

"What if he continues? What are you going to do?" said Dean.

"Funny squirrel. If he continues I will make sure his love bird will, how do you say, disappears," said Crowley.

"And what do you mean by that?" said Dean.

"I think you understand," said Crowley. "Well I have to go I have a hell to run. Oh and tell moose I say hello," then he vanished.

"One of these days I will chop off his head and burn his body," said Dean angrily to himself. He picked up a towel that hung at the end of his bed, and then headed towards the showers. After 20 minutes Dean got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked into the mirror which was covered in steam. Dean wiped the mirror with his hand. As he looked into the eyes of his own refection he could see himself in hell, screaming in pain. Dean fell back into the shower door in shock, but soon after he was back on his feet. Dean got dressed and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. As Dean entered the room, Sam stood up.

"Dean, how are you feeling?" asked Sam.

"I am fine," said Dean as he sat down at the table. "I had a visitor this morning."

"A visitor? Who?" asked Sam as he sat back down.

"Crowley, that little creep," said Dean.

"Crowley? What did he want?" said Sam.

"Apparently Cass has been attacking Crowley's men and he came to me so I can tell Cass to buzz off," said Dean as he began to rub his chest.

"So what would he do if Cass continues to attack his men?" asked Sam.

"He would make Alexandra disappear," said Dean who continued to rub his chest.

"So you mean he would kidnap her and keep her locked up," said Sam.

"Exactly," said Dean. "I guess the Demon was right."

"Right about what?" asked Sam, a little confused.

"About Crowley having a thing for Alex," said Dean as he got up to get some coffee.

"How do you know?" asked Sam.

"Just the way he say her name make me sick," said Dean as he sat back down at the table.

"Well, when you were talking to Crowley I also had a visitor," said Sam.

"Who?" said Dean.

"Alexandra. She dropped off these for us," said Sam as he passed a folder to Dean.

Dean took it and opened it up and read what was inside. "Wait, this is a Police file," said Dean. "How did she get her hands on this?"

"She didn't say, but that's only one of 13 cases and the best part, they all happen within the same hour in the same city," said Sam as he pulled out a box filled with files. "In Rockport Texas."

Sam continued. "The case you have is about a 64 year old man found dead in his house. His neck snapped in half, but there were no bruising on his neck. Also all the doors were locked and the windows. The others are weirder than this. Alexandra believes it could be a Witch."

"How does she know?" asked Dean.

"She also gave me this," said Sam as he put a small bag on the table.

"A hex bag?" said Dean as he picked it up to looked at it "How did she get it?"

"Apparently she visited one of the wives of one of the victims and they had a ten year old son. She asked him if he saw anything weird happen, and he just gave her this bag which was hidden under one of the bathroom sink," said Sam.

Dean opened the small bag and inside was some brown hair, a picture of a man and a small blade.

"Why isn't Alex here to help us with the case?" asked Dean as he reclosed the small bag.

"She said that she had training with Cass," said Sam as he put the folder back in the box.

"Training? Like Fighting?" said Dean.

"I guess," said Sam.

"Well, then we are on our own. Get packed, we are going to Texas," said Dean.

"Dean," said Sam. Dean turned around as he was leaving the room.

"Dean, are you in pain?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine Sam," said Dean.

As he was walking out the door the pain returned, but this time it was stronger. Dean leaned against the wall and grabbed his side.

"Dean!" yelled Sam as ran to his side.

So Dean stood back up. "I am fine Sam," said Dean.

"No you're not. Alex warned me about this. She said if you're in pain it could be that your soul is not fully healed," said Sam.

"Sam, do whatever you need do, but I have a job to do, and I'm planning to do that job," said Dean as he left the room.

Soon after, Dean and Sam got in the car and started driving to Texas. Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat, reading the police files.

"Find anything?" asked Dean.

"No, nothing. All these victims are all different, from their age, job and even the area where they live in the city. They have nothing in common at all. The only one of the victims has something interesting, a 39 years old woman name Adela Cooper. She was convicted for killing her husband Andy Cooper," said Sam as he continued to search the files.

"How did she kill him?" asked Dean.

"She shot him twice once in the head and the other in the…" Sam began to say then stopped.

"What?" said Dean looking at Sam then back to the road.

"In the lower region," said Sam who just became a little uncomfortable.

"That's not right. If you're going to kill a man, at least let him die with his manhood," said Dean a little disgusted. "Did she go to court?"

"Yes, but the verdict was innocent," said Sam as he flipped through the papers.

"Well, someone didn't agree with that," said Dean.

"But why kill the other 12 people?" asked Sam.

"12 people," Dean repeated. "Wait, isn't there 12 people on a jury?"

It was quiet for a minute before Sam grabbed his computer.

"Dean you're a genius!" said Sam. "The other people were on the jury for Adela Cooper's case," said Sam.

"A genius?" said Dean bragging a little.

"In rare cases," said Sam.

In an abandoned warehouse, Castiel was waiting for Alexandra. Soon, Alexandra appeared a few feet away from Castiel. "Did you give Sam the information?" asked Castiel.

"Yes, but I do not understand why we don't help them with the case," said Alexandra as she walked up to Castiel.

"I believe they could do the case on their own. Your training is more important," said Castiel as he pulled out a large blade. "Let's begin."

Then Alexandra also pulled out a large blade, and she attacked Castiel. Alexandra swung her blade and Castiel blocked it. Castiel pushed her back into the wall. Alexandra kicked Castiel in the leg knocking him back. Then she knocked him down to the ground with her wings. Castiel quickly got up on to his feet and knocked the knife out of Alexandra's hands. Then he pinned her against the wall, the knife ageist her throat.

"You would be dead," he said, as he released her. "Do it again."

Two hours had passed before Alexandra was able to pin Castiel to the ground with the knife against his throat. Castiel looked into Alexandra's bright blue eyes, and then Alexandra released him. Alexandra had become weak and walked very slowly. Castiel got up on to his feet and walked up to Alexandra.

"You have become weak? Are you hungry or tired?" Castiel asked.

Alexandra took in a deep breath and stood up straight. "I am fine. I just need to rest for a minute," she said.

Then there was a large gust of wind. "Castiel!" said a voice. Castiel turned around. It was Gabriel.

"Castiel I have come to warn you…." Gabriel began to say before he froze and stared at Alexandra.

"I heard the rumors, but I didn't believe it was true. How did you escape?" said Gabriel angrily.

Gabriel pulled out an Arch-Angel blade and started heading towards Alexandra, but Castiel stood in front of him blocking his way.

"Get out of my way Castiel," said Gabriel.

"I will not let you harm her Gabriel," said Castiel.

"Castiel, she is a monster. She doesn't belong here on earth, heaven or even in hell!" said Gabriel who began to walk around Castiel, but Castiel blocked his path again.

"Castiel I do not wish to hurt you," said Gabriel.

"She has not harmed anyone," said Castiel.

"Castiel, she is a monster and has killed many and she will kill again," said Gabriel.

Castiel looked over at Alexandra and then back to Gabriel.

"Like I said, I am not letting you harm her," said Castiel as her pulled out an Arch-Angel blade.

Then Gabriel knocked the blade out of Castiel's hand and waved his hand, pinning him against the wall. Gabriel turned to Alexandra. "You haven't changed a bit," he said as he approached her. Alexandra attacked Gabriel, cutting into his arm with her blade. Gabriel grabbed his arm in pain and then knocked the blade out of her hands. Soon Gabriel's cut healed and he put his blade to her throat and pushed her to the wall.

"Gabriel! Stop!" said Castiel who was struggling.

"Shut up!" yelled Gabriel, pushing the blade into Alexandra's neck. Beads of blood dripped out.

"Gabriel! She has Michael's sword!" Castiel said as he continued to struggle.

"Impossible! The sword has been missing for years," said Gabriel.

"If you wish to kill her, that is the only blade," said Castiel.

Gabriel looked into Alexandra's eyes. "Let's see if that is true," he said. Then Gabriel stabbed Alexandra right into her chest.

"No!" Castiel screamed.

Gabriel let go of Alexandra, leaving the blade in her chest, and she fell to the ground in pain as she began to bleed out.

"Impossible!" said Gabriel with a confused face.

Then Alexandra stood back up and pulled out the blade which was covered in her own blood.

"You should be dead!" said Gabriel.

Alexandra's eyes filled with anger and she pushed Gabriel across the warehouse into the other wall. She put the blade up to his throat. As this happened, Gabriel released Castiel. Castiel fell to the ground but soon got to his feet. Castiel knew that Alexandra was going to kill Gabriel.

"I am not a monster. You and the other Arch-Angels are the true monsters, killing my mother and father right in front of me. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here!" said Alexandra.

"Alexandra," said Castiel as he slowly walked towards her. "Killing him will not bring back your parents. Don't become the thing that you're fighting."

Alexandra let go of Gabriel and walked away towards Castiel. "You're right," she whispered to Castiel.

Soon Gabriel got to his feet. "Castiel I am warning you one last time. She is a danger to Demons, Angels and every Human. She is the monster which we have been fighting from the beginning," he said.

"I know, but I don't believe she could cause such things," said Castiel.

"Castiel, she will be hunted down by angels, and I will not be able to stop it, and you may be killed for helping her," said Gabriel.

"I understand and that is a risk I am willing to take," said Castiel.

"I wish you luck my brother," said Gabriel as he vanished.

Castiel and Alexandra stood there looking at each other for a while and then they vanished.

Dean and Sam finally arrived in Rockport Texas. It was about 11:30 at night. Dean pulled up to a small hotel that was right outside the town.

"I am going to get us a room," said Sam as he got out of the car.

Dean didn't respond to Sam but he sat in the car still holding the wheel. The pain had returned in his chest and he grabbed his chest. Soon the pain started to fade and he got out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out the three different bags. Sam soon returned with a room key and took out the box filled with the files and his laptop. The room was pretty small with two beds and a small kitchen table. Sam put the box on the table with his laptop. Dean walked in and threw Sam's bag on to the bed closest to the window and put his bags on the other bed.

Dean opened the smaller of his two bags and put the other one on the floor. Dean pulled out a flexible tool bag which held many different weapons. Dean pulled out his favorite gun and began to clean it. Then the pain returned in Dean's chest. It seemed to become stronger every time. Dean dropped the gun on the floor as he grabbed his chest. Sam was looking at the files and turned to look at Dean when heard the noise of the gun hitting the floor.

"Dean?" said Sam.

"I am fine Sam," said Dean.

Sam walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned on the sink and washed his face. When he finished, he looked into the mirror and closed his eyes.

"Alex, I know you can hear me but I really need your help. The pain Dean is feeling is getting stronger and I don't think he take any more of it. Please Dean needs your help," said Sam then he opens his eye but she didn't show. Sam sighed and then turned around and Alexandra was standing there. Sam felt back into the sink in shock.

"Alex!" said Sam as he stood back up.

"I believe you called me," said Alexandra.

"Yes I did," said Sam.

"Where is Dean? I need to examine his soul to completely repair it," said Alexandra.

"He is right outside, but don't tell him I called you here," said Sam.

Alexandra didn't say anything but continued out the door with Sam right behind her.

"Well that's not weird," said Dean. "One goes in and two come out," he said, still sitting on his bed.

"I am here to see you Dean," said Alexandra as she approached Dean.

"About want? I am perfectly fine," said Dean.

Then Dean grabbed his chest and the pain returned, but this time it was different. He saw the visions again of all of the pain from the past.

"Dean!" said Sam as he ran to Dean's side.

"I am fine Sam," said Dean as the pain soon went away.

"Dean, the pain you are experiencing is your soul being damaged. It seems that I have not completely healed your soul," said Alexandra. "If your soul remains damaged, the pain will become overwhelming and eventually kill you."

"Fine, do what you need to do!" said Dean as he laid down on his bed.

Alexandra walked up to the side of the bed and put one hand on his shoulder. "This will be very painful for you Dean," she said as she looked at Sam. "Sam, can you help hold down Dean? If he moves, he may die."

Sam handed one of his belts to Dean for Dean to hold in his mouth. Then Sam held down Dean to make sure wouldn't be able to move. Alexandra rolled up one of her sleeves and slowly put her hand into his chest. Dean screamed in pain and Sam had to force him down. A bright light was shining from Dean's chest, and Alexandra's eyes lit up as she was healing Dean's soul. Soon Alexandra finished and pulled her hand out of Dean's chest. The pain was so strong that Dean had become unconscious.

"Dean?" said Sam.

"He will be unconscious for some time, but he will live," said Alexandra as she began to head to the front door to leave, but she fell back on the end of Dean's bed.

"Alex? Are you ok?" asked Sam.

"It seems I have been experiencing human emotions," she said.

"Well, what are you feeling?" asked Sam as he sat next to her, a little unconfutable. He knew that Alexandra did not total understand how humans function. He wished to help her understand so she wouldn't become lost.

"It seems my heart rate seems to increase and my face turns red," said Alexandra who was confused.

Sam soon understood what Alexandra was experiencing. "Love," he finally said.

"Love?" said Alexandra. "Ah yes, I have heard of the word used in much human literature, but the meaning is unknown to me."

Sam had to think for a while to find the right words to describe the word. "Love is when two humans or beings care very deeply for one another," said Sam.

"I see," said Alexandra.

"Who are you with when you have this feeling?" asked Sam turning a little red in the face.

"The emotion only appears rarely, but mostly happens when I am with Castiel," said Alexandra.

"I knew it!" said a voice.

It was Dean. He was finely awake, but he was weak and could barely move.

"Dean!" said Sam. "How do you feel?" Sam stood up and went to his side.

"It feels like I got a prostate exam in my chest," said Dean as he slowly sat up.

"You should rest Dean. Most humans couldn't survive what I have done to you," said Alexandra as she stood up from the bed.

Dean did not reply to Alexandra. "We know that Cass kissed you," said Dean.

Alexandra's cheeks turned red. "Alex, you're blushing," said Sam.

"Blushing?" said Alexandra a little confused.

"That's when your face turns red," said Sam.

Alexandra went to touch her face, but soon removed her hand. "Yes, that did occur, but what is so significant of this event?" she asked.

"It's a way to show love," said Dean.

"Are there other ways to show love?" asked Alexandra.

"Well…" Dean began to say, but Sam interrupted him. "Speaking of Cass, where is he anyway? Why is he not with you?" said Sam, a little flushed.

"He is with Albert putting warning signals along the house to keep angels and demons out," said Alexandra as she walked around the room.

"I thought your house was safe from any angels or demon attacks," said Sam.

"Yes, but all spells soon wear off," she said. "The Arch-Angels have put a bounty on me – five-hundred souls for me, dead or alive."

"Wow!" said Dean.

"But they're not the only ones. Crowley also put a bounty on me – seven-hundred souls for me alive," said Alexandra.

"Why does Crowley want you alive? Why not kill you and steal the sword?" asked Dean.

"Because only Alex and Michael are able to control the power of the blade," said Sam as he looked at Alexandra.

"This is true. The power can kill any being who doesn't know how to control it, but a being could learn to control it over time," said Alexandra.

"So Crowley wants you alive so he can have the sword and also so you teach him how to use its power," said Dean, who was still lying down on the bed.

"Yes," said Alexandra as she turned to look at Sam and Dean. "This is a battle which I must fight alone and I will keep my distance from you. So you will not be injured or killed…"

Then Dean Interrupted Alexandra. "No," he said, and he slowly stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards Alexandra.

"Dean," said Sam.

"I am fine Sam," said Dean. "Alex, this is not a battle you can fight alone. You are a friend and as friends we will fight together."

Then Dean noticed blood on Alexandra's blouse. "Alex, you're bleeding," he said.

Alexandra pulled back her trench coat to look at the wound. "Gabriel," she said as she healed her wound.

"Gabriel?" said Sam.

"He stabbed me in the chest with an arch-angel blade, trying to kill me," said Alexandra.

"Gabriel doesn't seem the kind of angel to such a thing," he said.

"I am an enemy to the Arch-Angels, and I am a threat to their power and they believe I should not live," said Alexandra. "I need to return. It's too dangerous for me to stay out to long."

"We understand," said Sam. Then Alexandra disappeared without another word.

"That girl has a lot to learn a lot about life," said Dean as he lay back down on his bed and fell back to sleep.

It was late in the afternoon and Alexandra was in her study reading a variety of books. She still couldn't understand the human emotion of love. Castiel was in the room. He was looking at the books which Alexandra owned. Most of the books she had were the originals. As Castiel was looking through the books, he found a medical journal. He opened it up to a chapter about the human hand, and as he read, he compared one of his hands to the pictures. Later, Albert entered the room and went up to Alexandra. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Lady Alexandra, Mr. Crowley is outside. He wishes to speak to you," Albert whispered.

"Thank you Albert," said Alexandra as she stood up from the chair and walked out of the room.

Castiel put the book back on the shelf and walked up to Albert.

"You wish to know what is happening," said Albert as he was looking out the window.

"Yes," said Castiel.

"Mr. Crowley wishes to talk to Lady Alexandra about the deal," said Albert. "But you should not engage. Watch from here and let her learn and understand what she is facing."

Then Albert disappeared and Castiel took his spot looking out the window. Alexandra walked outside and saw Crowley standing on the edge of the mountain looking at the sun setting. Alexandra walked right up to him and didn't say a word.

"It is good to see you Alex," said Crowley.

"What do you want Crowley?" said Alexandra.

"As you may know, I have put a bounty on you," he said as he walked around Alexandra. "But let's just say it's not yet official."

"Why is that?" said Alexandra.

Then Crowley stopped right in front of Alexandra and looked straight into her eyes. "I wish to give you my offer one last time, and if you accept the bounty will disappear. If you refuse, then I have no choice but to leave the bounty as it is," said Crowley.

"Even if I give the sword to you, its power will be too strong to control," said Alexandra. "And only two beings are able to learn to control its power."

"Why do you think I want you alive?" said Crowley as he began to smile. "If I just wanted the sword I would have locked you up years ago. Michael wouldn't be much help if he is locked away with Lucifer."

"You wish for me to teach you how to control the swords power?" said Alexandra. But she already knew that.

"Yes," said Crowley as he stuck out his hand. "So is it a deal?"

"I have not changed my mind Crowley," said Alexandra.

Crowley drew back his hand "Well then," he said "Let the hunt begin."

Dean walked into the hotel room, with two cups of coffee. Sam had fallen asleep on a pile of papers. His bed looked was untouched. Dean walked over to the table and put the coffee right near his head. Sam's eye opened and he looked up at the cup of coffee. He sat up with a piece of paper stuck on his face. Then he removed the paper from his face and took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks Dean, I really need this," said Sam.

"No problem," said Dean as he sat down. "So did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, apparently Adela Cooper's mother is still alive. Her name is Luna Cooper and she is 82 years old and she doesn't live to far from here," said Sam.

"82 years old?!" said Dean "Well, we better be going."

Sam got up and headed into the shower. After about 30 minutes, Dean and Sam were in the car driving to Ms. Cooper's house.

Soon they arrived at her house. They were amazed at how big it was. The house which Ms. Cooper lived in was very large with a beautiful garden, and with a large black gate that went around the whole house.

"Wow, an 82 year old lives here?" said Dean as they began to walk to the front door.

Sam knocked on the door. It was at least a minute before a woman opened the door. She was short with brown hair which was tied up into a bun and she had dark brown eyes. She seemed to be a maid of the house.

"Hello, I am special agent John Wilson and this is my partner Garry Robert," said Dean at they showed her their badges.

"We are here to talk to Ms. Cooper about her daughter's death," said Sam as they both put their badges away.

"Oh, I understand and Ms. Cooper would love to speak to you. She doesn't get a lot of visitors anymore," she said as she let Dean and Sam enter the house.

When they entered they saw a large staircase going up made from marble and a large chandelier made of crystal hanging from the ceiling. Near the steps there was a large, red stain.

"Will you follow me?" said the maid as she led them in the living room.

There were two couches facing each other that were covered in flowery design, and between them was a glass coffee table. There was also a fireplace with a painting hanging over it of a beautiful woman and a man.

"Ms. Cooper will be with you soon," said the maid as she left the room.

Dean walked over to the couch and sat down. "This place is almost as big as Alex's house," he said as he was looking around.

Sam was looking at the painting over the fireplace; it was very detailed.

"Beautiful isn't it? A local painter made it," said a voice. Sam turned to look. It was an old woman in a wheel chair. She had long white hair in a braid and bright green eyes.

"That's me and my husband James. I was about 28 years old and he was 30 years old," she said as she pulled herself up to the table, with Sam following and sitting down next to Dean. Then the maid who helped Sam and Dean in the house entered the room. "You have already met my head maid Luella," said Ms. Cooper. Then Luella put down a small tray with a tea set on it.

"Would you like some tea, agents?" asked Ms. Cooper.

"That is very kind of you Ms. Cooper," said Sam taking the tea cup from Luella the maid.

"Is there anything else you need Ms. Cooper?" asked Luella as she passed a cup of tea to Dean.

"No Thank you, Luella, you can have the rest of the day off," said Ms. Cooper.

"Thank you very much Ms. Cooper," said Luella as she left the room, smiling.

"Ms. Cooper, we are here to speak to you about your daughter Adela," said Sam as he put his tea cup down.

"Yes, I understand," said Ms. Cooper as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ms. Cooper….." Sam began to say.

"Please, dear, call me Abby," said Ms. Cooper with a smile.

"Abby, before your daughter died did you notice anything different about her?" asked Sam.

"No," said Abby with no hesitation. "Adela was always happy girl."

"Can you tell us about her husband Andy?" said Dean who sipped his tea.

"Andy was a lovely man. He was the manager of the bank here. He was so nice to Adela; he would do anything to keep her happy. You know he looked a lot like you, agent," she said looking at Dean.

Then she sighed. "But I just don't understand why Adela would kill him!" she said angrily.

"What, you believe that your daughter killed her husband?" said Dean a little surprised.

"I know she is my flesh and blood and that I should be denying it, but you can't always hide the truth," she said.

"But how do you know?" asked Sam.

"I saw her do it of course," she said. "It was Adela's and Andy's fifth anniversary and they had been having some marriage problems during this time. So Luella and I wanted to make a huge party for their anniversary and try to calm this down a little between them. Then about two days away from the party we went to the store to buy some party favors, and we were only there for about two hours. When we returned, Luella went to unlock the door and I was right behind her, and as she opened the door, she screamed. Andy was lying on his stomach dead and right next to him was Adela covered in Andy's blood, a gun only a few feet away from her. She was on her hands and knees her hair covering her face. I told Luella to call 911 and she ran out of the room. I tried to get Adela to move away from the body, but it was like she was paralyzed. As I looked closer I saw a smile slowly going across her face."

"Did she ever know that you think she was guilty?" asked Dean.

"No, at that point I didn't know what to think," she said.

"Do you know anybody who may have the same opinion that could have wanted to harm her?" asked Sam.

"Well Luella believes me that Adela did it as well, but she couldn't have killed Adela. She was with me the whole time," said Abby as she finished her tea.

Sam and Dean stood up. "Well thank you Abby for all your help, but we must be going now," said Sam.

"Oh, I see," she said. "Let me show you out."

Abby lead Sam and Dean back to the front door. Sam stopped for a moment to look at the red stain on the floor. He now knew want caused such a stain and who caused it. As Dean and Sam walked out the front door, Abby waved good bye and soon shut the door.

"So what next boss?" asked Dean as he and Sam got in the car.

"Well, I think we should speak to the judge next," said Sam.

"The Judge?" said Dean as he turned on the car and began to drive.

"Well, he is the only one who is still alive instead of the bailiff," said Sam.

They soon arrived at the Judge's house. The windows were covered with black cloth. Dean and Sam walked up the steps and knocked on the door. They could hear movement within the house. Then an eye peeked out from one of the windows.

"Who are you? What's your business?" said a scared sounding voice.

"I am special agent John Wilson and this is my partner Garry Robert. We are here to speak to Judge Jason Madison," said Dean putting his badge against the window. The curtain closed and weird sounds came from the door, like clicking noises. Sam and Dean looked at each other with confusion. It was thirty seconds later before the door was opened by a man. The man was tall with bright brown hair and brown eyes. He stood there with fear in his eye's, holding a shot gun.

"I am Jason Madison," said the man as he put down the shot gun. "Please come it."

Sam and Dean entered the house and the door which they entered from was covered with different types of locks. They all walked right into the living room where another man sat. The man had blond hair with bright green eyes.

"Oh, agents this is Robert Miller," said Jason.

"Robert Miller the bailiff?" said Sam.

"Yes that's me," said Robert.

"Why are you here?" asked Dean.

"Well after I heard about all the people who took part in Adela's trial were being killed, I came here to protect the judge," Robert said.

"That explains the shotgun," said Dean as he looked at the Jason.

"Why are you here?" asked Jason as he sat next to Robert.

"We are here to discuss Adela's case," said Sam as he and Dean sat down on the other couch across from them.

"Adela's case was like any other case," said Jason. "Why is the FBI investigating it? Was there something wrong with the evidence?" asked Jason.

"No, we are investigating Adela's Death," said Dean.

"But the cops said it was a suicide," said Robert.

"They said the same thing for the other 12 people," said Jason.

"Well, was there anyone who wished to harm her in any way?" asked Sam.

"There was rumor that Andy was having an affair, but there was no evidence to prove it," said Jason.

"An affair? With who?" said Dean.

"Some woman named Luella," said Robert.

Sam and Dean looked at each other knowing who they were talking about. Soon Sam and Dean returned to Ms. Cooper's house to speak to Luella. She was out in the front garden watering the flowers.

"Luella!" shouted Dean.

Luella stopped watering the flowers and turned around to look at Sam and Dean.

"We wish to speak to about Adela's death," said Sam.

As Sam said this Luella dropped everything and ran. Somehow she knew that they were hunters. Sam and Dean went right after her. She ran behind the house into an old shed. She blocked the door with an old wooden chair. Sam and Dean came to try to bang down the door where Luella was hiding. Luella grabbed a rusty knife and carved a symbol in the wooden floor and recited a spell. Then Sam and Dean burst through the door and both of them fell on the floor. There was a bright light and Dean opened his eyes. As Dean looked up to see Luella, he saw a barrel of a gun pointing directly right between his eyes.

The End?

Episode 4

Part 1

Copy Right 2015


End file.
